


We Can't Make Love And Fire Can We, Baby?

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst and Humor, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Cheating, Clubbing, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misery, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Sadism, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Junhui and Joshua support Joshua through a night at his privately owned club deep in Seoul's inner-city when his cheating boyfriend and love of his life Minghao turns up with new British-expat, Edgar Wilkinson."Is this fucking Jane Austen and nobody gold me something?!" Joshua howled.All works out in the end, because, you can't make love and fire, can you?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 4





	We Can't Make Love And Fire Can We, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of hope and a bit of swearing, here (It's written by a Pom, what do you expect?) And, even though sad at first, we cheer up immensely, so, please do stick around and enjoy :) love you's xxx

"So that's him, then?" Joshua asked Junhui, surveying out across the floor of the nightclub he owned deep in the multi-million pound valued locations valued more than gold and notorious for some of the businnesses ran there, and, most importantly, who ran them. Joshua wasn't a drop in the water amonst all the bankers, insurance brokers, theiving real estate agents, oragnized crime, and media tycoons; mostly because he wasn't bent and he was only young. The club had a massive mortgage rate, but, the ridiculous government had virtually made bank interest rates crash. Joshua felt sorry for people who relied on extra income from bank interest worth on their invested monies, but, for all people who owed money, it was a life-saver.

Joshua and his two best mates Seungcheol and Junhui looked across the club to see someone Joshua hated. The individual was a blonde Anglo man in his early twenties with his model Ayrean good looks and attractively toned figure in his black sleeveless hoody and skinny black jeans full of rips, revealing sections of white flesh.

"Yeah," Junhui said. "That's Edgar Wilkinson."

Joshua's mouth set into a grim, thin line. "I'm goanna castrate him with a blunt knife." He said neatly before turning on his heel towards the west wing of his club where the bar was.

"No, Shua, no, wait!" Seungcheol and Junhui raced after Joshua, and, eventually got him under his armpits. They carried him to the nearest fire-exit of the club, Joshua kicking and thrashing all the while. Seungcheol and Junhui eventually dumped him on the ground in the hallway of the fire exit, both of them breathing heavily.

"Man, chill the fuck out." Seungcheol said to him, holding his hands up to Joshua, pleading him to stop. "Fucking anger management, seriously!"

All of this was the fault of Joshua's boyfriend and undoubtedly the love of his life, Xu Minghao.

"Fucking Edgar Wilkinson!" Joshua ranted. "Is this fucking Jane Austen and no one told me or something?!"

To all accounts, as Joshua had said, it was very Jane Austen.

Of sorts.

Edgar - the dashing foreign exchange student from England - had come to Minghao's rescue when he had slipped on icy sleet covered steps at the Seoul city library and had gone arse over head, resulting in one hell of a blood nose. The dashing Mr Darchy - ahem, Wilkinson - had set the Damsel - if Minghao ever heard that mind, he'd do his bloody nut - back on his feet, and, somehow, they ended up seeing each other ALL THE FUCKING TIME!

Between Minghao - full blown smarty-pants cosmologist - writing his book on the birth of some minutely significant piece of wank that floated about like a twat near the sun and Mr "ooo-I've-got-abs-like-Hitler's-dream-solider-cum-toy-boy" Wilkinson, to say they clicked was an understatement.

They clicked rather roughly and loudly that night back at Minghao's house with all the windows open according to the neighbours.

And, seeing as they only met up on the weekends because Minghao was busy with Joshua, the love he already had, apparently the click was met with a much greater fondness each time round.

Joshua had reached boiling point a few nights before.

He had swung a cricket bat at Junhui's head due to the gravity of such anguish when Junhui had dragged him home from calling Minghao a cunt outside his front door which Minghao had barricaded with a cupboard in case Joshua came in and smacked him.

But cheating boyfriends - even though it was heartbreaking and not fair - was no excuse for bashing up your mates so Seungcheol had whacked Joshua over the head with a fire extinguisher for good measure.

Now, they were here.

They hadn't yet clapped eyes on Minghao themselves, but, the doorman, Junwoo, had confirmed that Minghao had come in. Joshua kept looking over to Edgar, knowing that Minghao was bound to be around him. What hurt him most of all was that Minghao couldn't be bothered with him when Joshua loved him so much.

And, what was more worse in Seungcheol and Junhui's eyes, Minghao had brought essentially his floozy into Joshua's club.

That was just bad manners.

Seungcheol and Junhui were on the second-floor stairwell of Joshua's club, and, for the time being, Joshua had retreated into his study he had set up at work. After half an hour, Junhui went to check on him.

Joshua was in his own little world, gazing at a framed photograph of Minghao he had on his huge writing desk. Junhui leant against the doorway of the study, gazing over at Joshua's sightless being.

"We're really sorry." Junhui said to Joshua. Joshua didn't immediately stir. "Me and Seungcheol. About Minghao."

"We're not over." Joshua whispered. "He still wants me, needs me, loves me, can't be without me. Always has been; always will be."

Junhui looked down to the ground. Oh, God, you're so in love with him, Junhui mused sadly. Sometimes there's just those examples...one person in your life, and, you just don't want Minghao to have to be that for you; that one person that's around for a little while and then leaves forever.

Joshua came back down to the second floor with him, and, Junhui knew what it was before he saw it himself by the way Joshua trembled slightly:

Minghao was done on the first floor by the bar, sitting by himself, a drink been mixed for him by one of the bartenders. 

"I want to talk to him." Joshua whispered.

"We're not stopping you." Junhui put to him bluntly.

But, Junhui got his answer in Joshua's silence. A part of Joshua was stopping himself on the pretence that Minghao could well and truly boot him out of his life if he did.

"But he's here right now." Junhui appealed to that part of Joshua. "In your space, your property, your club, your ground, ground which he knows is yours."

"But that other fuck is here." Joshua said of Edgar Wilkinson. 

"Think of how Seungcheol suffers seeing Jeonghan around all the time with Chan." Junhui told him. "Go down and fix it so I don't have two quietly depressed mates who can't get over certain sods been the love they'll never have again. 

Joshua looked like he was going to fall over due to internal anguish. As he descended down the winding staircase, Junhui backtracked himself and felt regretful. What if Joshua fell down those bloody stairs?

But, he managed alright.

Junhui watched on, holding his breath slightly as he saw Joshua cross the club towards Minghao; Joshua didn't go to him directly, it took what felt like five days for Joshua to get within Minghao's line of sight, and, even then, he lingered a bit away from Minghao, as though he was letting Minghao still have the space to lash out or run away. Which Junhui didn't understand. The last thing Joshua wanted - anyone wanted - was for Minghao to lash out or run away. 

Junhui watched on as Joshua talked to Minghao, occasionally moving his hands as he spoke. Junhui could tell that Joshua was sad, and afraid and utterly in love; not that his body distinctly showed it, but, rather, it radiated off him in a aura that only mates and family and lovers and ghosts could pick up on. Junhui's teeth shredded the inside of his lower lip.

Minghao moved away into the crowd, and, Junhui's heart ruined itself horrifically harshly and strangledly in Junhui's chest on Joshua's behalf. Oh, God. Oh no. Not again. Not another mate having to go through this shit...

Junhui's eyes blurred with a sudden animalistically powerful anger. He gripped the edge of the railing and bowed away from it slightly, hoping that it would help the blood flow through his body and his brain, stop the sudden uncontrollable urges that flood in one his being. 

Below, Joshua barely got up the stairs. The moment he got close enough, shaking and pale and clammy and looking like he was on his last legs, Junhui put an arm around him and pulled him into his chest and neck. Same treatment for Joshua as for Seungcheol when Jeonghan had left him to go for the much younger Chan. Junhui did give a flying fuck if people thought he and Joshua were gay lovers, having a bit of a cuddle; when mates hearts got broken, big cuddles were a absolute fucking nessecity.

"I'm sorry, Josh." Junhui whispered murmuredly into Joshua's ear. "I'm so, so sorry."

An hour later, Junhui, Seungcheol and Joshua leant tiredly and lifelessly just about against a roughly painted brick wall that had pink and purple up-lighting around the cornices of the hallway to the west wing of the club where there was a exit and a more private spaces for the businessmen of the city who wanted a more notorious type of entertainment. Suddenly, Junhui just knew it before he saw it.

His mind and body screamed Minghao as Joshua looked down towards the ground, a bomb dropped onto him.

In every way, it had been.

"Josh?" Minghao came to Joshua, standing before him. He was in black jeans and a blouse-like top with a black silk trimmed robe-like jacket with pink peonies across the dark backdrop. Joshua looked at him, a raw shock in his eyes, as though he had never expected to see Minghao again. His eyes brimmed tearfully.

I'm going to fucking deck him, Junhui thought, his teeth gritting together angrily.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Minghao held out a hand and his fingertips slipped through Joshua's gently as he walked away through the exit. "We'll catch up."

The only good thing that could possibly come out of the situation was that Minghao left by himself, not with Edgar Wilkinson, as Joshua slipped down into a crouch on the floor and burst into tears.

A week later on Saturday, Junhui and Seungcheol both made sure they weren't up to much that morning as Minghao and Joshua were "catching up". 

Junhui prayed that Minghao didn't do something horrible to Joshua's already weakened state, and, Junhui felt very sorry for Seungcheol, who, in a very serious way, was re-living his whole ordeal with Jeonghan again with Minghao behaving as he was.

Little did Junhui know, on the other side of the inner-city, things were going beautifully.

Instead of ringing or texting beforehand, not that it mattered, it was just what Junhui expected even though Joshua was a notoriously bad texter, Joshua turned up on his doorstep. As Junhui opened the door, he was greeted with Joshua in a even jacket, a nice cotton t-shirt, good black jeans, and his black converse sneakers with his hair piled over to one side. He was grinning broadly and his eyes were twinkling. 

"We're getting married." He told Junhui.

Junhui passed out into a dead faint.

Later on, he woke up in the bath-tub...freezing cold.

Joshua had just put a bucket of cold water over him.

Lovely-jubbly.

"FUCKIN' MARRIED?!" Junhui hollered. "REALLY?!!!"

Joshua nodded, absolutely blissful. "Yeah, in Indonesia." He said.

Junhui's mouth dropped open.

Fucking hell, that was a turn-up for the books.

"Je-je-jesus Ch-ris-...come here! Give me a fucking cuddle!" Junhui stuttered and spluttered, holding out his arms impateintly for Joshua. Junhui added to it by giving Joshua a resounding smack on each cheek.

"Fuckin' hell!" Junhui practically wheezed. "We got a fuckin' weddin' to plan, haven't we?"

"Slow down, you're cutting off the ends of your words." Joshua laughed, touching Junhui's hair.

"Do whatever I want, thanks mate." Junhui told him. "But I..." He gazed up at Joshua. "What about the Anglo twat?"

"Gone back to England and he's having a baby." Joshua answered. 

Junhui's eyebrows shot up. "But he and Minghao were definitely -" he pointed left and right.

Joshua nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but I forgive him."

Junhui looked at Joshua in wonder, still sopping wet in the bath-tub. "I don't know how you do, mate." He remarked softly to Joshua.

Joshua gazed down at him. His eyes spoke thousands of words, words of which were "thank you. thank you so much for been around for me".

"I love him." Joshua said honestly. "I truly love him. All there is to it."

And all there was to it, indeedy-deed.

"What did you say to him?" Junhui interrupted the bliss to double-check.

A bit of colour came into Joshua's cheeks as he put the bucket in the cupboard under the vanity and smoothed down his jeans as he straightened up.

"What I say all the time." He answered purposefully.

Junhui did decently search around his mind. "...Which is?" He quipped.

"We can't make love and fire, can we, baby?" Joshua ducked his head down embarrassedly, having been suave for about 0.2 seconds as he had spoke.

Junhui wolf-whistled. Joshua burst out in a cackle.

"Little fuckin' Casanova you think you are, right?" Junhui poked Joshua in the hip with his elbow as Joshua pulled him out of the bath-tub.

"I fucking well am." Joshua responded as they walked down the hallway to Junhui's bedroom.

"HAH!" Junhui scoffed.

Joshua hit him in the arse.

All was well in the world.

Even if Junhui did have very wet pants. 

And a bruised cheek from where Joshua had smacked him.

Oo-er.


End file.
